


Numeronia

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Card Games, Chaos, Character Study, Corruption, Delusions, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Evil, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Heaven, Hell, Manipulation, Origin Story, Parallel Universes, Purgatory, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Expelled from Astral World, Don Thousand begins his campaign to take the Numeron Code.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Numeronia

Numeronia

Author’s Note: A fic commemorating the release of the Gates of Numeron. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

Expelled from Astral World, Don Thousand begins his campaign to take the Numeron Code.

* * *

Cast out because their purity was threatened. Exiled because I nourished the power they rejected.

How stilted a belief, Astral World! Condemning yourselves to such an artificial progression. Eternally ranking-up, yet the same fearful, buzzing insects, hiding from the change you know you desire. Your etheric “new order.” Higher beings, indeed!

But I should thank Eliphas. It is perfect here. A hollow dimension onto which my epic can be written!

In my just-acquired third eye, I already foresee the pieces coming together. A stormy sea, permanently reddened by frivolous slaughter and tragic coincidence. Swirling bedlam. Crags devoured by the mineralized anguish of those whose foolish fates I could exploit and whose negative emotions I could amplify.

Calling 1000…No, 10,000…No, 100,000 souls!

Yes, the Numeron Code – that tear from Numeron Dragon, the divine dragon of creation – will be mine. Past and future, mine. To rewrite all. To flower at the center of the Network’s sprawl as the universe’s one genuine uncontested god!

The Door of Destiny, chained. Meant to be opened. Monster’s visage, meant to be broken. You shall be the first recipient of my Chaos.

Overlaid my power, the gate partitioning Heaven and Hell is sectioned in four, its articles crashing, _combining_ into an intermediate iron rampart no less demonic. Inscribed the wall’s posts are Sanskrit phrases: _Ekam_ , _Dve_ , _Trini_ , and _Catvari_.

Within, the Beast of Revelation roars, vestiges of traitors boiled alive in gold its ghastly armour and accoutrements.

_Rouse the extermination ritual. Guide the world to its true form, Sunya!_

My chattel would enter through this ribboned, devil-crowned barricade, robbed of hope. The dreams of man mere illusion.

Hope was an imaginary number. The real delusion.

Given time and coerced contract, my heaven would be vast, my earth ancient.

For now, I, Don Thousand, must plot.


End file.
